The present disclosure relates to a remote control system including a motion sensor that detects the motion of a user.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-303026 describes a remote control system that detects three-dimensional movement of a portable device with an acceleration sensor to control the operation of an on-board device distanced from a user in accordance with the type of the detected movement. For example, when a user produces an S-shaped motion with the portable device, the remote control system starts the engine.